


The Devil His Due.

by OnlyTheBeginning



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M, Let's be honest, There's no stories for this ship and I want some
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheBeginning/pseuds/OnlyTheBeginning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina knew the moment she met Alexander Grayson that her life wouldn't go the way she had planned. Of course, dreaming about the man almost every night since then hadn't helped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Their isn't nearly as many stories about these two as I'd hoped. Even though it's a new and possibly just not popular enough yet show, I'm already obsessed and want Alexander/Mina to happen. I've always liked Dracula over Johnathan Harker in the story, but this show makes it so much better.

Mina lay in her bed, trying to push the thoughts swirling in her mind to rest. Lately, things seemed to be determined to undermine her plans, from Alexander Grayson offering his home to host Johnathan and her's engagement party, to finding those samples in Professor Van Helsing's secret room, to Lucy's strange behavior that day. 

Then of course, there were the dreams. And Mr. Grayson himself. 

The dreams had started the night of the ball, where she had first met the mysterious American who had captured society's interest with his scientific display. But it wasn't holding the lightbulb that glowed without being attachted to a power source that had her waking from strange dreams. It was the man himself that had her wondering if her mind wasn't snapping under the pressure of school. 

From the moment she fell asleep to the second she awoke Mina found herself dreaming about Alexander. It wasn't just his charm, encouraging words, or devilish smirk that entered her dreams (although they did appear) it was that similarly eerie feeling that somewhere, somehow she had already known him before that night. 

She still got that feeling whenever they were alone. They had met somewhere before, even if she couldn't place him. 

The feeling was the last thing she recalled before falling asleep. 

 

 

The sheets changed in the dream. Gone were the common white cotton that usually held her slumbering body. Now she was wrapped in white silk, the pillows a buttery golden color, while Mina wore a simple off-shoulder white nightgown. She was running her fingers through a man's hair; the hair was long and dark, not the same brown as Johnathan's. 

She stopped, and the man raised his head to smile at her.  _Alexander._

_  
_"Is something wrong my love?" he asked, his voice accented differently. He didn't sound American at all now.

She tried to open her mouth to tell him to remove himself from her bed, but the words wouldn't form. 

He seemed to take her silence for something else. He shifted so that he was leaning over her, his smile shifting into something more tender. His right hand slowly slid up the side of her face, the thumb stroking the cheek with affection. 

Unbidden, she felt a smile come to her face at his touch. She knew this was most irregular, but the touch felt prefectly natural, as though she always let him do this. 

Slowly, he leaned even closer and close his eyes. She felt his lips press against hers, again with the same tenderness that she held in his eyes. His mouth felt warm, the hand moving down her face while his other hand slid up her arm. She felt herself lean upward into him, as though she were in a trance. 

Then suddenly the scene changed. 

She was wearing more common-day clothes, and Alexander's hair was back to its normal length. However, she seemed to have entered a scene where they were passionately kissing. As she suddenly pulled away he frowned and pulled her into a sitting position. 

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice back to its American accent, although she could almost hear the light British tone behind it. 

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" she asked, pushing her hair away from her face. 

He attempted a smile, but it fell flat when he realized she wasn't joking, "I was trying to convince you to take the day off and go to the country estate with me sweetheart" he answered, as though this were a common day event for them. 

"Mr. Grayson, I don't know what you presume our relationship is, but we are not courting. I don't know what's even going on!" she insisited, glad to have her voice back. 

He flinched, "Are you saying you don't love me?" he asked harshly. He searched her face for a reaction, but after a moment's silence he grew angry. 

"Look me in the eyes and say it" he demanded. 

"I don't love you. Mr. Grayson I'm engaged to Johnathan, I love him!" she declared, moving to get off the bed. 

Alexander let out a harsh bark of what she assumed he meant as laughter, "Well good luck with that, I imagine it'll be quite difficult to love a man you left brokenhearted for me" he replied, getting off the bed and prowling towards the table with the liqour. 

"I-what?" Mina gasped. 

"Don't play coy with me Mina, my love. You can't just go back and forth between the two of us. The moment you left him and came to me you knew it was forever" he poured a drink, shot it down, and turned back to stare at her. 

He took step after step, his eyes never leaving hers until he stood before her, so close she could feel their breaths mixing. 

"You knew that when I claimed you, it was forever" he leaned forward until his mouth rested next to her ear, "I waited for years for you to come to me, now that I have you again I'm never letting you go" he promised. 

She shivered as his words wahed over her. Forever with this man. Perhaps this is why she felt as though she'd known him when they met. 

Perhaps her soul had already known who he was to become the moment she set eyes upon him. 


	2. The Blood Is The Life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Van Helsing doesn't know what to make of his student's dreams, but he knows it can't be anything good. Especially when they involve the vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really surprised by the positive feedback on this story, so I thought I'd add a little more. This chapter doesn't have any interaction between Alexander and Mina but let's say their relationship moves forward.

Professor Abraham Van Helsing walked into his office to find his research assistant nearly falling asleep at her table, one hand on a glass slide while her other loosely held a pencil. He grinned as he watched her nod off, then shake her head and go back to work, only to nod off a few seconds later.  
  
  
"Trouble sleeping Miss Murray?" he asked, startling her. "Professor, I didn't hear you come in!" she remarked, settling the glass slide down. "I...haven't Been sleeping well lately" she admitted, her cheeks reddening at being caught dozing.  
  
"It's alright, happens when the mind is restless" he said, walking over the grab his teapot and fill it with water. "So may I inquire as to the cause of your interrupted sleeping habits? Bad dreams perhaps?" he asked, reaching for the tea leaves.  
  
Mina sighed, "The strangest dreams" she said, her expression becoming hesitant. "Professor...do you believe in past lives?" she asked, waiting the scientific man to scoff.  
  
He didn't.  
  
"Why do you ask Miss Murray?"  
  
She looked at the table, "I've been having the strangest dreams as of late. Involving someone that I am acquainted with, but he is not the same in the dream. It's like he's from a different era, a different century entirely. And in the dreams I know him" her face became almost wistful, "Then I flash to a time in the future almost, like we've moved past now and our relationship has changed from how it is currently. It's left me very confused and tired" she admitted.  
  
Van Helsing stared at his student, what in God's name?  
  
"And who, may I ask, is the acquaintance in these dreams?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Mr.. Grayson" she almost whispered.  
  
Van Helsing felt a shudder pass through him. The scream of the kettle boiling startled both out of their trance-like state. Mina shook her head as Van Helsing stood to grab the kettle.  
  
"Forgive me Professor Van Helsing, I shouldn't be bothering you with such things" she stood and gathered her notes, "I'll just put my samples away and leave you to your studies" she gave a weak smile as she rushed around his office.  
  
"It's fine Miss Murray" he assured her, pouring his tea into a cup.  
  
He watched as she nearly fled his office, a blush on her face, and felt a very ominous feeling spread through his being.  
  
 _The heart never lies_ , he thought.

 

  
  
The next day he was in Alexander Grayson's study, preparing a dose of the serum to test. As Alexander stood close to the window Abraham suddenly remembered Miss Murray's words.  
  
"Have you been bothering Miss Murray during the night?" he asked directly.  
  
Alexander turned and cocked his head, "What has brought this question on?" he asked, those ancient eyes watching Abraham's facial expression.  
  
"She has been tired for the last few days, I came into my office yesterday and saw her nearly asleep at my desk" he pulled a sterilized needle from his bag, "She admitted she's been having strange dreams" he went on.  
  
"And how does that pertain to me?" Alexander asked, clearly curious. Renfield seemed to stare intently at him, as though he already knew the answer.  
  
"Apparently, she's been having dreams about you, possibly in a different time" Abraham told him, trying to keep as much detail out as possible.  
  
Alexander smiled, almost affectionately. "Like a past life?" he asked.  
  
Abraham startled, "Exactly".  
  
He watched as the vampire seemed to inflate with a sense of delight and turned to his servant. "Did you hear that Renfield? Miss Murray has been dreaming of me" he crowed. Renfield looked the opposite of his master, "I heard" he said, trying to keep the unease out of his voice.  
  
Abraham knew at that moment who Mina was to the vampire. "Have you forgotten the last time you formed...attachments?" He asked.  
  
The words had no sooner left his mouth than he felt himself being lifted from the ground and shoved into a wall, " _Don't test me_ , you know I am committed to destroying the Order!" Grayson hissed, his teeth extending. "Have I claimed her? No! I have allowed some pathetic journalist to sweep her away, to watch her marry another man so I may destroy my enemies!" he declared.  
  
He dropped Abraham, the fire dying from his eyes. "I am committed as much as ever. For only when they are all dead and wiped from this world will I have Mina" he said softly, withdrawing from the room.  
  
Renfield watched as Van Helsing stood from the floor, the needle still gripped in his hand. "I would not mention Miss Murray in is presence again Sir, he tends to get upset".  
  
Abraham glared at the man, "I've learned as much" he replied, dusting off his shirt and returning to his serum.

 

 

  
Grayson watched from the rooftop, knowing it was dangerous but unable to stay away. Just once he wished that this business with the Order was done so he could start his life again. With Mina.  
  
He knew how it would look to the others who knew of his wife. They would look at Mina and think her a replacement for Ilona.  
  
But Alexander knew, she was different entirely and that was why he loved her.  
  
In this life he wouldn't be Vlad and she wouldn't be Ilona. That life was gone.  
  
But Alexander knew, in this life or the next, they would always be together. 

 

 


End file.
